Entre los muertos
by Loraxx24-chan
Summary: México ve cosas extrañas...un relato sobre la visión de México hacia la muerte... ¡Estoy de vuelta!


**Hola a todos, que creen estoy viva e instalada en Monterrey, gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en los momentos difíciles que atravesé junto con mi familia, mi hermanito Adrián ahora corre, habla, brinca, sube y baja como siempre. Este es otro one-short que se me ocurrió mientras reflexionaba un poco y espero sea de su agrado y como ya sabrán algunos mi OC de México es mujer y si no te gusta puedes retirarte, los que se quieran quedar sean bienvenidos y espero comenten.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su creador, el gran Hide-sama pero la trama, el OC y el poema si son mios**

* * *

_**Señor dios,**_

_**¿Por qué aún sigo viva, mientras otros**_

_**Mejores que yo, ya han muerto?**_

-Onee-chan, ¿No te dan miedo? –decía una pequeña de aparentes 6 años de edad mientras jalaba de la manga a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

-¿De que hablas Nueva España? –respondió con una sonrisa interrogante

-De ellos, me dan un poco de miedo –dijo la pequeña apuntando a un viejo cementerio del otro lado del camino

-pero si yo no veo nada –respondió el español

-no los vez, están ahí de pie…creo que ahora saludan, ¡HOLA! –dijo la pequeña agitando un brazo causando una mueca de miedo en el hispano

-Nueva España, ahí no hay nada, creo que vos habéis comido mucha azúcar…venga es hora de irnos

-¡ADIOS! –dijo nuevamente la pequeña azabache sonriéndole a sus nuevos "amigos"

_**Será…**_

La pequeña azabache, corría rápidamente hacia el cementerio, llevaba consigo una pequeña canastita en uno de sus brazos y un pequeño ramo de flores en la otra, la pequeña de aparentes 8 años se dirigió con cuidado a las lapidas hincándose en una de ellas poniendo una de las flores en esta

-Perdón por no haber venido antes, traje algunas flores para disculparme, creí que tendrían hambre así que tomé un poco de comida "prestada" de la cocina, no creo que nadie lo note –dijo con una sonrisita inocente

La pequeña fue depositando en cada lapida una flor junto con un pedazo de pan y algunos trozos de queso, la pequeña dedico una tierna sonrisa a las frías tumbas que ahora parecías ser mas alegres

-volveré pronto…lo prometo –dijo para luego salir por el enrejado

_**Que en tu infinita misericordia,**_

_**Es ésta, otra oportunidad**_

_**Que me haz dado para cumplir**_

_**Con mi misión en la vida.**_

-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo una niña de aparentes 10 años hincada en una lapida

-Sorry, creo que me perdí, me llamo Alfred –dijo un niño rubio de brillantes ojos azules que aparentaba casi la misma edad que la azabache

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –pregunto la pequeña con una mirada curiosa

-quería seguir a mi hermano mayor, camine demasiado pero nunca lo encontré y ahora ya no se como volver a casa –dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a llorar

-no llores…te ayudare a volver a tu casa –dijo la niña levantándose

-sabes donde esta –dijo el niño levantado el rostro con renovada esperanza

-mmm…no, ¡Pero seguro que mis amigos si saben! –dijo la niña mientras alzaba los brazos

-¿Qué amigos? –dijo el niño con mirada interrogante

-¡Todos ellos! –dijo la niña alzando los brazos

-¿Dónde están?, no los veo –dijo el rubio

-Pues debajo de la tierra tonto –dijo la azabache mientras corría hacia una de las lapidas

-Mira, esta es de la señora Hortensia…era una señora bastante adinerada pero se murió de viruela –dijo la pequeña mientras se dirigía hacia otra lapida

-Esta otra de aquí era del señor Manrique, el también era muy rico y era dueño de una hacienda muy grande pero era malo con su servidumbre y fue condenado al purgatorio, pero antes de que fuera tarde se arrepintió de sus pecados y dios le concedió el perdón –dijo la niña mientras los ojos le brillaban

-Y ¿Como sabes todo eso? –dijo el rubio de forma sorprendida

-Porque ellos me lo contaron, se todo de la vida de estas personas –dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-Really, y como es que pueden contártelo si están muertos –dijo el ojiazul con asombro

-Realmente no lo se…solo lo hacen y ya –dijo la niña

-y yo no los puedo ver –dijo el niño con cierto toque de tristeza

-normalmente cada vez que vengo ellos salen y me saludan, cero que hoy están casados y no quisieron salir –dijo la niña con cierto toque de tristeza

-Entonces no me podrán ayudar a regresar a casa -dijo el niño con la cabeza en un tono triste

-Supongo que no, perdóname, pero supongo que si sigues los mismos pasos que te trajeron aquí podrás volver –dijo la azabache

-Bueno…lo intentare…por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo el rubio antes de salir

-Onee-chan me llama Ana pero mis hermanos me dicen Meche…así que realmente no se cual es mi nombre –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de lado

-Okay, Goodbye…espero que nos volvamos a ver y espero que cunado vuelva tus amigos ya no estén cansados –dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras salía del cementerio

La pequeña nuevamente se quedó sola entre todas las lapidas

-Quien habrá sido ese niño…me cayó bien –dijo la niña entre risitas

**No confíes en el, Mercedes…**

Una voz grave se hizo presente en la tumba de Don Manrique…en donde estaba Nueva España, por alguna razón en ese momento la pequeña sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral

_**Sé…**_

-Señor Vaticano… -susurro una joven de aparentes 15 años de edad vestida con hábitos y ropas de novicia

-¿Qué ocurre Nueva España? –pregunto un hombre de edad visiblemente avanzada de cabellos blancos de donde sobresalía un pequeño rulo del lado izquierdo, vestía una túnica blanca con una hermosa cruz estampada en el centro

-Usted cree que realmente este perdiendo la cordura –dijo la joven mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

-Claro que no pequeña…tu hermano te trajo aquí a tiempo para acercarte a dios nuestro señor antes de que calleras en el pecado

- Pero, yo siempre he sido creyente de dios y nuestra santa madre y jamás eh estado dispuesta a caer en el pecado –dijo la joven novicia sosteniendo con firmeza su rosario

-Hija mi…entiende que hablar con los muertos y profanar los misterios del mas allá no es digno de un cristiano, es mejor que no vuelvas a pensar en esas herejías o te tacharan de bruja –dijo el hombre

-pero, señor Vaticano yo…

-Nada mas que decir...acaso quieres ser una pecadora! –dijo el Vaticano con visible molestia

-Perdone Señor Vaticano, no quiero ser pecadora –dijo la joven

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer hija, ahora descansa –dijo el Vaticano recuperando su tonalidad tranquila y comprensiva mientras abandonaba los aposentos de la joven

_**Que debe haber un lugar especial**_

_**Para mí,**_

España preocupado por las continuas visiones y visitas a los cementerios de Nueva España, creyó que el demonio intentaba controlar su alma por lo que la encerró en un convento dejándola a cargo del Vaticano en un desesperado intento por hacer que su pequeña colonia volviese al rebaño de dios.

Nueva España siempre había sido muy devota a dios desde aquella aparición de la madre de Guadalupe en aquel cerro donde brotaron tantas bellas flores…y si había algo que amaba eran las flores pero en verdad amaba a sus amigos y los extrañaba mucho, quería volverlos a ver…aun seguía teniendo visiones muy extrañas de personas desconocidas que morían y era algo que la asustaba de sobremanera, no sabia porque le ocurrían todas esas cosas

-¿Tal vez ellos me lo puedan responder?

_**Señor…**_

Una joven de aparentes 18 años se encontraba peleando ferozmente contra quien alguna vez fuese su mejor amigo...la mitad se su territorio estaba en juego, sin embargo los daños y las heridas eran demasiadas

-Por un momento…creí que podíamos ser amigos…fui una estúpida –dijo la joven cuyos ojos titilaban de furia y odio contra su adversario quien solo la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, lo que solo la hacia enojar mas

- c'mon Mexico, sabias que esta era una guerra que tu no podrías ganar –dijo el joven estadounidense sin dejar de sonreír como si aquel fuese tan solo un juego de niños

La joven rápidamente desenfundo su pistola apuntando al rubio directo al pecho, el estadounidense no pasó desapercibo esto, apunto su arma hacia la joven pelinegra, ambas miradas detonaban determinación e ira, pero también detonaban miedo…mucho miedo

**No lo hagas, no seas asesina**

Una voz la sacó de su concentración, por un momento pensó que aunque aquel hombre fuese su enemigo…no dejaba de ser un humano…estaba dispuesta a matar a alguien a pesar de su educación cristiana. La mujer dejo caer su pistola mientras una mirada que amenazaba con desbordar lagrimas la acompañaba mientras dicho objeto caía al suelo, en ese instante el estadounidense sin pensarlo otra vez disparo…la bala acompañada de un ruido sordo impacto el pecho de la joven cuyo cuerpo impacto hacia la tierra dejando pequeños rastros de sangre al caer, el estadounidense asustado por dicha imagen ordeno a sus tropas retirarse…El trabajo estaba hecho

_**Ayúdame a encontrarlo,**_

_**Déjame ser todo aquello que tenías planeado**_

_**Cuando sembraste mi semilla **_

_**Para que creciera en la viña del mundo.**_

La joven abrió los ojos pesadamente, se encontraba en algún lugar lleno de oscuridad, sin embargo eso ya no era algo que le importara, sabia que le había llegado su hora de partir, en lo primero que pensó fue en sus hermanos, en España que aunque aún le guardara rencor lo quería en cierta forma, en toda su gente, en todos aquellos valientes campesinos que aunque no tuviesen preparación militar, pelearon y murieron valientemente por deberla, se sentía tan avergonzada con ellos…cuantas familias habrán quedado sin sustento, sin un padre, sin un hijo, sin un ser amado por su caprichoso vecino del norte. Fue entonces cuando le pareció ver un extraño ser de cara pálida, una gran túnica negra mucho más oscura que el entorno que los envolvía y un objeto filoso…una guadaña.

-Sé que has venido por mi, adelante, llévate mi alma…llévame contigo

Aquel extraño sujeto se descubrió la cabeza revelando así un cráneo humano por cabeza, ladeo la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados dejando en la confusión a la joven mexicana

-Entonces que quieres de mí…

La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a su alrededor como mas personas o mejor dicho "Calacas" salían de la sombras de aquel extraño ligar para pararse detrás del primero con túnica negra, rápidamente todos hicieron un reverencia hacia la joven como si de una reina o una diosa se tratara

-Pero…que significa esto… ¡Que rayos!

La joven se miro de arriba abajo y observo que su traje de batalla había sido remplazado por un bello y fino traje de seda negra aparentemente de alta costura mientras que su enorme y característico sombrero había sido remplazado por un hermoso sombrero de diseño francés con plumas de varios colores y encajes negros, la joven no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente, nadie la había tratado así antes…nadie que estuviera vivo.

Finalmente entendió que tenia otra oportunidad de vida…y no la iba a desaprovechar…

_**Quizás…**_

_**Sea solo este día,**_

… _**mi última oportunidad**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado el poema, lo escribí meses atrás…espero en verdad que dejen comentarios…yo quise poner a México-chan vestida de Catrina porque pensé…si Finlandia se viste de Santa Claus…no debería ser igual esto, bien critica o felicitación serán bien recibida pero ojo…insultos y amenazas de muerte no son bien recibidas, en fin adiós y que dios los bendiga **


End file.
